First Impressions
by Khi Vega
Summary: I'm sorry to say that I made a mistake. At first, he thought it had been his mistake of marrying me but the real problem and my terrible mistake was what happened after we married... followed by divorced. He took me to his home and that's where it all began.
1. Chapter 1

**First Impressions**

 **By: Khi Vega**

 **Chapter One**

I suppose I'll start by telling you my name. It's Delilah and I live alone in a cottage my father built in the middle of a forest on the outskirts of town. The town that was nearby is called Becan.

It was a small town and thus, it was easy to spread gossip.

And while some people may call me odd or a hermit, I'd like to disagree.

I chose to live in the forest on my own. It was not a decision I was forced into but I could most certainly live with other people if I wished it. My reason is quite simple. After my father died last spring, I became the last in my family.

My mother had long since passed away from an illness that took her when I was a child. I had no brothers or sisters and for ten years my father and I kept each other company until he too left me.

I will admit that it was mainly my sadness that kept me there in the beginning. I had no wish to go into town. But as the days and weeks and months passed and my grief subsided, I had no desire to go back into town to live so I stayed in the forest.

I lived among the animals and spoke with the squirrels that chatted back happily and there I lived, quite alone.

One bright clear morning, as I awoke to the chirping of my friend birds, I walked outside and into a small slightly shaded garden that I had cultivated on the east side of the cottage. After a little while, I looked up and saw a black shadow cross the field in the distance.

What was it? There were hardly any visitors in the forest. I couldn't help but be curious. I put my hand to my forehead to shade my eyes and looked toward the stranger.

The figure drew closer and I saw that it was a man on horseback. Indeed, I had dreamt previously that night that a prince would come to sweep me off my feet and onto his noble steed.

Anyway, this man was really very attractive… from what I could tell. He had just the perfect hair: long, black and somewhat in his eyes and not to mention a masculine body as well as a face. It was long and chiseled and he had vivid green eyes which were staring in my direction.

I ran over to him and he called me "fair lady."

At that moment I tripped on my face and was launched into a fit of giggles... _hideous_ giggles.

"Uh I have to do something..." the prince said, searching for a reason to leave me ...or _was_ he...what _was_ he doing _exactly_? After all, who could leave such a gorgeous damsel in distress alone to rot with the animals? And... all alone?

"In what direction in Nastaran Kingdom?" he asked, his eyes smiling at me, making it hard to breathe.

"Th-th-there..." I stammered, pointing my finger in the direction over the mountains.

At that moment his smile broadened and he thanked me, and headed off into the mountains.

I decided to follow him a ways to see who he was and what he wanted. And besides, I had nothing better to do.

Well I, as I followed him, got lost in my own woods. You'd think after the many years I'd spent in it, I wouldn't have lost my way, but I did. The man had stopped to get a drink of water in the river and because I wasn't thirsty, I went off on my own, promising myself I'd come back before he'd gone.

Unfortunately, I wandered a little too far and as I was crossing a bridge of stones to get across the river which I think was the same one he'd been at, I slipped on the slick rocks and fell in.

What a clumsy fool I am! Well I paddled helplessly in the water and as the current pushed me farther and farther away, my dress caught on a stick below the water. Oh no! I cried for help and flailed my arms wildly to get attention as the water pulled me under.

Just then the handsome man showed up and reached in and snatched me from the water. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!" I breathed heavily with great relief.

He looked at me curiously. "Didn't we just meet?"

"Uh…I-I..er…" NOW WHAT!

A small grin curved his ample lips. "Were you _following_ me?"

"I…No! Why would I do that?" At a loss for words I mumbled pathetically, "There is no reason for me to follow you."

His smile remained and he said smoothly, "You're not a good liar. But would you like to join me anyway? I get lonely on these long journeys. Please, will you accompany me?"

The rest of the day seemed to blur by. We eventually stopped in a field of flowers. And there we slept until morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I looked up and immediately was captivated by his morning glow, and smile and I thought that I wouldn't mind anything silly for this handsome man. He was stunning.

"Hello." He said as I gazed at him.

"I was just down at the river trading some goods with local farmers. We need food, after all."

 _I could make you food._ I thought. After all I had been LIVING out here forever. I knew everything there was to know...Did that mean that he didn't trust me? "What else do you need?" I asked.

"Uh, well...I did need someone to keep me company, and now that I have that, I suppose that is all I really need.

"What are you doing!" I yelled at him, taken aback by his gorgeous and forward action.

"I'm just taking my shirt off," was his simple answer.

"Well don't!" I swiped up his shirt that he had dropped and pressed it to his chest.

"Why not?" he teased, his dark eyebrows arching in suspicion. "You afraid of what you might see?"

My jaw dropped at that statement. "How _dare_ you say that to me!" I shrieked and turning, I began to march away.

He caught my wrist and forced me to turn toward him. His eyes were still as he looked at me. "I apologize."

I wrenched myself away from him. "You are _not_ forgiven!" I was about to walk away but then he grabbed my shoulder and pulling me into him, he pressed his lips against mine.

For a moment I did nothing, not fully comprehending what just happened. But then it dawned on me and I managed to pull away and gasp in almost a shrill, "Why you arrogant, self centered-"

The look on his face made me falter in my outburst.

He stiffened and backed away as if sorry, yet his mouth remained in the position in which he had puckered. It then hit me that he was turning a few shades redder.

My jaw relaxed. And I felt my mouth hang open as I tried to understand his actions. He kissed me. But why? I had been told before that I was attractive at least to some extent. Was that why he kissed me? And if so, I decided that his shallowness was not going to win me over.

Could it be that he couldn't control himself when in my presence? Or maybe he was beginning to like me. It was possible...but not probable. I figured that his attraction was just physical, and I liked the idea of him not being able to refrain from physical contact. But that thought of course, was absurd.

I realized that I was smiling and quickly wiped the roguish grin off my face. I heard my mother's scolding voice as she had said so many times to always remind me: "A proper lady doesn't pry for the attention of a male; she waits for the right type of presuming man to approach her and she then gracefully accepts rather than lavishing in the midst of male attention."

"Hmph," I grumbled out loud. _What good that advice ever did me_. I would never refer to any of my relationships with that bit of poor guidance. I'll bet that's how she wound up with Father, the dolt.

She was probably told to memorize that pointless advice her mother who was no doubt, as senseless as _my_ mother. It probably ran in the family which told me I'd better watch out for that.

Those genes can be tricky.

He was still standing there and it suddenly dawned on me that I hadn't said anything for a while. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Uh," I started awkwardly, "Why did you kiss me?"

The man looked offended. "I'm sorry...I...didn't think it would be a problem."

"Well, it is. Listen," I told him in a matter-of-fact tone, "If you wanted to kiss me you could've asked and please don't ever kiss me when I'm angry."

"I'm not a person who takes orders," he stubbornly informed me.

"Are you telling me that you would kiss me even when I'm angry _after_ I asked you not too?" I looked at him in astonishment.

A grin flashed across his lips. "You tell me. Is that what I'm saying?"

"I don't have time for this," I said exasperatedly and walked away.

"Hey listen!" he called after me, seemingly unaware that I had just rebuked him. "I thought we'd get an early start this morning so when you get back, we'll be on our way."

"And where is that too?" I stormed back to him. "I've been traveling with you for an entire day and I still don't know where we're going." I stared at him, standing a few feet away. I almost didn't want to hear his response. It was my fault that I was here. I followed him. He only wanted company. It was my fault for not asking where we were going sooner and it was my fault again that I had pathetically given him my heart...and so easily.

"I can't exactly say," he told me.

"What do you mean: 'you can't exactly say'?" I was exhausted from our bantering. This man was more trouble than he was worth and yet, why did it take me a day to figure that out? _Because you're a moron_ , the voice in my head answered. I brushed the thought away and waited for his answer.

"It means that I can't exactly say. I'll tell you what though," he added with that smile of his, "I'll tell you when we get there."

He didn't answer my question which still left me wondering and yet, despite this fact, I still wanted to go with him. And what a foolish idea that turned out to be...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Our "trip" to wherever he was leading us lasted for three days. Three blissful, calm days. Since I had not much else to do while we traveled, I occupied my time with childish, fanciful daydreams.

These musings pleased me and I was content to stay in them forever, for inside them were the perfect images of my life with this beautiful stranger whose name I didn't even know. Yet, everything was faultless in my dreams, so naturally it didn't matter.

While wandering the countryside, the two of us spoke very little, which would've surprised me had I not been daydreaming eighty percent of the time. (The other twenty was reserved for sleeping and those times in between when we would actually speak a few sentences.)

You may be wondering how on earth I could be doing such a thing: deserting my anger, giving in to lust and letting myself fall into this man's trap. He may be handsome but was he really all that smart? Could he provide a life for his family? Did he have any other good qualities other than beauty?

In all honesty, the answers to these questions hardly mattered to me anymore. I had lost everything as it was. My home, (though that was my choice) and I had lost the admiration of everyone who would stop and stare at me (because it's not like any squirrel is about to tell me how becoming my dress looks on me.)

But I say that if anyone had been me, if they had spent those three days with that man, they might've changed their mind. After a while, he didn't seem as hot-headed and bombastic as he had before. It hadn't even occur to me that if some danger should befall us, I might be the only one who could save us. I was in a haze and it didn't seem like I would be finding my way out of it any time soon.

And so began my downfall, starting on the fourth day.

Five days had passed since I awoke that first morning in the field of flowers. There was a soft warm breeze blowing through the trees. It rustled the leaves and up ahead I could see a patch of sunflowers, which were tall and still cute.

I licked my lips. They were cracked and dry from blazing heat and I wondered if the prince's lips were dry too, although I suppose I wouldn't be finding that out any time soon.

The prince was a few feet in front of me, leading his horse along the path. As the prince's hair blew sideways in the breeze, I realized that his tunic was practically falling off my shoulders...(Yes, many things had happened in the past few days.)

A sudden chill raced up my spine. I panicked and slid my hand into the pocket of the tunic, feeling the broken promise between my fingers.

Although he and I were only a short distance from one another, it felt like he was an eternity away from me, lost somewhere in the clouds. Or perhaps he was distracted in his own selfish dreams.

I did not know where he was at this point in his reasoning, but perhaps it was better that way. I felt the sudden urge to toss a nearby pebble at the back of his head, partially to get his attention and partially out of anger. I decided against it, for I didn't know how he would respond...I didn't know him at all for that matter.

We traveled in silence, which was not much more of an improvement than what it had been before. But this time it felt different. There was an aura of loneliness about him and if I were looking at myself through his eyes, perhaps there would be the same aura around me. Though as it was, I had no idea what he saw when he looked at me. At one time, I had thought he saw everything beautiful about me, every inch of flawlessness. But now...

Now I wasn't sure.

I lifted my gaze from the dirt road and looked back up at him. I wondered if he still had his ring. What a foolish thing to think. Of course he didn't have the ring. It meant nothing anymore. But still, I longed to know and just maybe, he kept it as I had.

The prince might've felt me watching him but I wasn't sure. But for whatever reason, he turned to look back at me. He held my gaze with the soft glimmer of a sad smile on his face. But it could've been a frown. I felt unsure of everything.

I'm still the same person though. I closed my eyes and saw dozens of faces of the men that had longed to be with me, or even in my presence. I was still the fairest maiden of all and there were plenty more men out there for me to explore and possibly have a future with.

What did I need with _him_? He was so arrogant and selfish. Attractive, oh yes, but his arrogance overshadowed his outer appearance. I felt a sudden emptiness in my stomach as we walked on passed a small town of cottages. I imagined the families inside, happily together, happily at home. Where was _my_ home now?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A sudden slow in Willard the horse, caused my thoughts to vanish. I looked up at the prince as a large smile made its way to his cheeks.

We had arrived at Gorgon, the city where the prince had journeyed from. There, in front of the massive kingdom, towered the castle where the king and queen lived; the castle that I would be staying in. My heart swelled with great excitement.

I further studied the castle as we neared it, admiring its astounding height and elegance as it sat back on the soft green hills. My amazement was broken by several high-pitched sighs and laughs as a group of ecstatic girls raced over to the prince.

"Oh, prince! At last!" gasped one girl as she hugged onto Willard, for she seemed to shy to hug the prince. Willard shifted uncomfortably and grunted and the girl let go.

"My prince! My heart throbs!" said another girl who knelt on one knee with her hand undelicately outstretched.

All of the girls made swooning gestures as they dramatically greeted the prince.

"It's been so long love," said one dark-haired girl with calm eyes.

Immediately I was jealous. These girls knew him...how well did hey know the prince and why had he not mentioned them before? I studied his face. He looked happy in the comfort of his home, but when his eyes met mine I sensed his _dis_ comfort...with me.

I turned my gaze around the group, as if trying to solve the puzzle to who they were. One of the girls, one who had not yet spoken except to emit a few giggles of delight at the sight of the prince was standing behind the others, somewhat out of view.

She noticed me watching and smiled. A half-hearted smile awkwardly curved one side of my mouth. The girl looked away as if embarrassed and then looked back at me, a slight hint of color on her cheeks. I turned away.

My gaze fell upon the most delicate of the bunch. A lean, bird-like girl who seemed very aware of herself was looking at me through squinted eyes.

"Who is this?" she questioned.

The prince turned to me in a surprised way. I almost suspected him to be pretending to not have noticed me until he gave an introduction. "This is...Eben, my new manservant."

* * *

There were nine of us, all seated around the table. Naturally as a servant, I would normally not be invited to eat but because the prince and I had traveled together, we were served food at the same time.

At first it was only suggested that there be a small meal between the prince and his parents. But it had already reached noon and the others were hungry.

While we ate, the prince told me I was to be given the job of a server. I was replacing another who had been fired. That was why the prince had been on his "journey."

Why it had brought him to my woods, I don't know. But it had. We'd met, married, divorced and now I was his manservant. Things were just going down hill so I decided to leave my thoughts at that.

Across from us sat the same five girls who had greeted us when we'd arrived. None of them had a title, meaning none were of royal blood. I wondered why they were even here. Who would have five unmarried women wandering the castle if the only heir to the throne was (now) single himself? It didn't make sense. Hardly anything did.

I focused on my soup, chewing the meat and gulping down the broth. Broth dribbled its way down my chin and I embarrassed, wiped it off with my sleeve. That must not have looked very lady-like. But then I caught myself. They think I'm a man. So I guess I fit in.

I heard a small cough from across the table. I set my bowl down and saw the girl from outside; the quiet one who had smiled at me.

She leaned forward and smiled at me again. I sat back in my seat to gain some distance.

"So...Eben," she said softly, looking up at me through her lowered eyelashes.

"Yes?"

"Where do you hail from?" Her eyes sparkled with interest. My stomach twisted unpleasantly.

"The woods," I answered shortly, not wanting to give any more information.

She gave a tiny laugh, like little tinkling bells. "Well, what part?"

"South." I knew I was being rude but she gave me the creeps.

The prince interrupted. "Tova tell me what you've been doing lately. Pick up any new projects?"

The girl turned her smile to the prince. "Well," she started shyly, "I'm sewing a blanket for you. It has the kingdom's colors and symbol."

"I'm sure it'll turn out well," he assured her.

This was a side of him I'd never seen before. He was actually gentle and sounded patient.

"I made sure the stable master took good care of your horses while you were away," the bird-like girl said in an important tone.

"You have my thanks Laramie."

"I was the first outside to see you return," another girl offered warmly. I recognized the girl who'd hugged Willard.

"That was very thoughtful Idalis."

I have expected the two others to chime in with their acts of good will but they didn't. I went back to my soup.

After dinner I was escorted to the menservant's wing where I was given a small wardrobe filled with dark gray uniforms. My lip curled in distaste. But who was I to complain? As it was, I was in a very awkward position. I couldn't sleep here with all these men in the same room! How was I going to get out of this mess? But I had nowhere else to go. And something seemed to be holding me there, in that castle.

When I contemplated leaving the castle, something tugged me back and would not let me plan any further into my escape. I was needed here. That's what the voice was telling me. He needed me. A small sigh escaped my heart. Yes, he must still love me. That's why he'd taken me here.

What else would make sense? He wanted me here, wanted me near.

The moment the revelation struck me, I began my search through the castle in order to find my ex-husband. I wandered passed the kitchen, the parlor and stopped by the entrance of the library.

Just then I heard a light happy giggle and murmurs followed. I tentatively drew near the slightly open door and peered in. Mieko was sitting on the prince's lap and was tossing her hair off her shoulders, giggling like a complete idiot. My cheeks flamed hot and red.

Maybe he didn't love me after all.

I felt stupid. Completely and utterly stupid. I ran to the stables for privacy so I could think this through or come up with something to make myself feel better about everything. Against my will, I began to cry. How hopeless this all was!

I heard a noise. Startled out of my tears, I turned in the direction of the sound. A man was standing about twenty yards off, humming to a horse half-way in a stall while grooming him.

I hiccuped.

He must have already heard my mess of weeping. What a silly boy I must seem to him! _Boy_! I am no boy!

I stood and was about to leave but the man broke my steps. He said, "What could be so bad as to make an almost grown man cry? Must be something important."

He was insulting me. Anger as hot and white as burning metal heated my face. I stood and opened my mouth to retort but nothing came out. Just as quickly as it came, the anger died from my heart and I sat back down. "There is nothing wrong with a man crying." The indignation fell from my tongue. My tone became less forceful. "Nothing's the matter anyway. I wouldn't tell you if there was," I said broodingly.

The man shrugged his shoulders.

I turned away and left. What was that all about?

I later learned that the man's name was Byram. That's a stupid name anyway. Eben is much more attractive, especially since my prince chose it for me. My prince.

Ugh...

Nothing was turning out right. I should never have left those woods.

* * *

The sack of dishes were higher than usual this morning on account on the banquet that had been held the night before. The prince entertained a count, a baron and their wives to discuss matters of importance that had nothing of meaning to me, therefore, I had no motivation to understand the reason of the meeting.

As I started on another dish, a servants walked into the room. The woman's name was Helsa. She was young, a few years older than me, somewhere in her early twenties. As soon as she came into the kitchen, she started giggling.

"Guess what I overheard?" she asked anyone who would listen. Her tone was bright with unsuppressed secrecy.

I turned my head to listen. One thing I had learned while being part of the hired help was that gossip was fruitful and most times worth hearing.

"Rosel finally told every one who fathered her baby. Seeing how the babe could be born any day, it gave her good reason. It was Olney, the man who worked in the stables for a month before getting fired. Leith told me I would be taking her job until after she has recovered from the birthing. If I'm gone tomorrow, you know where to find me."

I learned that servants replaced others if they were sick or pregnant or injured and once they had returned to good health, things would go back to normal.

I had been working in the kitchen as a manservant for a little over a month. The job was to my liking as I was provided with food, shelter and new recipes which I could add to my recipe book.

Some time in the future I planned to leave my serving job and go off on my own way.

Perhaps I would someday find a small townhouse in which I could live and establish my own business maybe by making medicine using my knowledge as a cook.

The prince announced that he would be going on a voyage across the sea establish ties between another kingdom.

I was among those flighty woman as they waved goodbye to him before he left for his month long journey. One of the five girls by the name of Cyrah waved a handkerchief in the air saying dramatically, "I will count the minutes before I see you again!"

The girl beside her promised, "I will be counting the seconds!"

Cyrah turned her attention away for a moment to glare at the other.

The prince simply sat on his horse, watching them in silence with a small, thoughtful smile on his face.

Idalis began to openly weep and the girl with calm eyes whose name was Mieko put an arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him and said gently, "You will be missed Prince Val."

As he rode away with his men to the harbor, I turned with a surprised look to the girls. "Val?" I asked.

"Yes," Laramie harshly, "His Highness's name is Valentine. We call him Val."

I thought this new idea was almost comical. He had never told me his name but then again, I had never asked. I had been married to a man named Val.


End file.
